godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla 2: Rise of Ghidorah
Godzilla 2: Rise of Ghidorah is a 2017 American science fiction monster film directed by Gareth Edwards. It is a sequel to the 2014 reboot of Godzilla and the third Godzilla film to be fully-filmed by an American studio. It is a co-production between Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures starring Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Ken Watanabe, Mark Wahlberg, Elizabeth Olsen, Ethan Hawke, Laurence Fishburne, Emily Blunt, David Strathairn, Cillian Murphy, Marion Cotillard and Sally Hawkins. It is the first American-made Godzilla film to feature reskins of classic Toho monsters. Plot ''Epilogue ''Movie begins with an epilogue by Admiral Stenz which plays all throughout the opening credits, warning that there may be more MUTOs out there and searches will be conducted all around the world. Shots of soldiers searching various islands are seen throughout each shot of text. We are then taken to the inside of a local sub somewhere in the Pacific Ocean 3 years following the events of the first movie, where the crew looks for signs of any lingering monsters. However, the ship is then hijacked by a crew of terrorists via EMP and other weapons, who seize control of the ship, holding the captain at gunpoint in order to obtain and open a case with a mini-warhead before dropping it into the ocean floor. Meanwhile, Lt. Ford Brody and many of the U.S. armed forces are seen onboard a Navy yacht along the Pacific Ocean during a mission trip, when suddenly, black toxins begin to fill the ocean floor. Many soldiers take notice, only to be hit by these same contaminated waters, who make their way onto the ship following a huge rift! Mass panic ensues, followed by another rift, tearing the ship in 2. In an act of heroism, Brody sacrifices himself to help soldiers board a support boat before a 2nd rift hits, destroying the rest of the ship. Bodies are shown being carried through a hall in gurneys as we cut to Elle Brody attending to surviving victims of the shipwreck at a local hospital. She is soon confronted by Admiral Stenz, who informs her of her husband's demise. A funeral is held the next day, with Stenz holding a eulogy speech gathered by a swarm of the shipwreck survivors. Elle is present along with her son, as she mourns the tragic loss of her husband. Back at the US military base, Admiral Stenz meets with Chad Kristoferson, the US Secretary of Defense whom he called in for a private meeting along with Dr. Serizawa. A somewhat heated exchange ensues. Stenz blames Godzilla for causing the ship wreck, however, Kristoferson argues this is impossible as Godzilla never deals with environmental issues. He then reveals that the Department of Defense has received word that a sub was hijacked by terrorists, who obtained a nuke and dumped it into those same waters that very same day. When told that it is presently unknown whether it was monster or terrorist (warhead)-related, Stenz informs them that one of his good men died out there onboard that ship and he needs answers now. Dr. Serizawa and Kristoferson are then assigned to a major task force! The very next day, a satanic ritual is performed in downtown Sacramento standing over a podium and red flags of a yellow dragon head. A cult, headed by Elise Romanna, warns that an unrivaled terror is upon us, and we will all soon bow to the "King of Terror," closing with repeated "Hail Ghidorah!" chants from the cult. The FBI arrives and the crew, led by agent Matt Strauss, arrests the cult worshippers. During interrogation, struggling to get answers-including who they work for-they are warned with "he's coming." When asked, Romanna replies "...King Ghidorah." Meanwhile, Elle sobbingly grieves the loss of her late husband, Ford in the comfort of family and friends back at home, starring at pictures of her deceased husband. She receives a call from Nate Brody, her brother-in law, informing her that he'll soon be catching a flight from Seattle for some much-needed family time. Suddenly, he sees an explosion occur just outside his hotel room. Mass panic ensues outside, which extends to the 2 of them as she hears it in the background over the phone, when suddenly, she sees a news broadcast on her TV, highlighting that a mass meteor has just crash-landed in the subway station in Seattle! As part of an ongoing series of events involving the world's governments and the UN, the US Secretary of Defense, Kristoferson is called to give intel on the whereabouts of Godzilla amid the warnings of a new monster threat emerging during the cult interrogation. The UN and world governments begin to blame Godzilla for not only "failing to restore" the balance-as there has been absolutely no sight of him throughout both acts of devastation-but actually blame Godzilla for breeding more of these new monster threats and more chaos-in light of the highly-televised satanic ritual that had just taken place-in his attempts to restore said balance. Serizawa and Kristoferson both argue that both events happened spontaneously and that it is only a matter of time before Godzilla returns to restore the balance caused by these attacks. Meanwhile, public opinion continues to sway unfavorably against Godzilla as a "Savior to Mankind" as local public opinion polls are highlighted on the news, with 53% voting in support of the King of the Monsters and 42% now voting against him. In an attempt to track Godzilla, the US military come across another disturbing finding via their tracker satellite as a sudden explosion occurs in an island off the coast of Japan. Admiral Stenz is then forced to make 2 separate calls, the first to Dr. Serizawa. He issues an important meeting with the Dr. During the meeting, he unveils a stunning revelation: a faction of the now defunct "Monarch" program he headed decades ago has secretly expanded their project over the years, joining a group of environmentalists, led by none other than Dr. Kraven Novak. Bewildered at this shocking revelation, they are then sent out to investigate the meteor crash-landing in Seattle, while Stenz informs the Sarge that he has his own matters to attend to. We then cut to an apartment room where we meet John Reaver, a now-retired Lt. He turns on his TV and sees a CNN news broadcast reporting the explosion on the coastal Japan island which catches his dearest attention. It is at this point he then receives a call from Admiral Stenz, informing him of the attack. As he goes to answer the phone, he is seen walking past a sculpture of Godzilla surrounded by some artwork of other monsters, including a mythical, winged, blue-scaled, dragon-like monster and a giant, black moth-like monster right beside it. Surrounding both are portraits of his ex-fiance lying on his nightstand. Reaver insists he already knows of the attack, hence watching it on TV right now, to which Stenz informs him that that's the reason for the call: he knows of his ties to this island, but more importantly, he needs someone to fill Ford's shoes. Reaver is then called back into action following the untimely demise of Lt. Ford Brody, catching a flight via fleet. Upon landing, he is greeted by Kristoferson and Serizawa, who later informs him that they are scheduled to meet for a UN hearing to vote on a measure dealing with the Daikaijus, including Godzilla. He is soon reacquainted with a charismatic, no-BS female general, Natalia Orlovsky who decides to drop her hard-nosed attitude giving orders to several soldiers and immediately flees upon seeing Lt. Reaver for the first time in over 5 years, trying to avoid conflict. She confronts Stenz about it in the tent, only to be told "his hands were tied." Lt. Reaver follows her to the tent and the 2 have a somewhat emotional dialog, starting out with mere smalltalk. This is escalated when she later finds him sitting and holding an engagement ring in a nearby hangar. When asked why she left him, Orlovsky explains that it's "been so long" since she's last seen or heard from him and she has since found a new man in her life, who she labels as "made for her" with him being the head of a secret scientific research project and her being the first women's armed forces General. Reaver initially has trouble dealing with her new husband, arguing that they were a "match made in Heaven", being her highest-ranking officer for years and both having strong emotional ties to Godzilla. This elicits a "he changed my life once, too" response from her, having saved her from a monster attack. After some back-and-forth exchanges, she leaves. However, Reaver later takes solace in finding a smashed portrait of the 2 in a nearby bin, implying that she still maintains some feelings of reciprocity towards him despite having a new man in her life. The Monarch scientists, led by Dr. Serizawa, head to Seattle to investigate the meteor that crash-landed in the Seattle subway station. However, as they try to observe it, Irisho draws suspicion as he notices Dr. Kraven suddenly leaving just as they are about to observe the meteor. He turns around and notices radiation coming from the egg. Dr. Serizawa and the rest of the scientists take notice and flee when suddenly, a creature revealing itself as King Ghidorah, a terrifying, 3 headed-dragon breaks out of the egg. It smashes through the Seattle Transit Tunnel before going on a tearing spree. Ghidorah destroys much of downtown Seattle, starting with the Space Needle, which he destroys with his gravity beams, and the combating military, which prove completely useless in their attempts to stop him, before fleeing, preparing to bring his unrivaled destruction elsewhere. In wake of Ghidorah's attacking Seattle, the very last day of UN meetings before the vote on the UN Anti-Daikaiju Resolution goes into effect. The UN now vigorously places the blame on Godzilla for all that has occurred as they now have direct confirmation of these attacks being caused by other monsters, and Godzilla still hasn't arrived. Kristoferson and Serizawa continue to argue that Godzilla is not a threat and must be protected at all costs. This doesn't with the UN, though, as they agree to pass the measure with a majority vote, setting in motion a project to eradicate all of the monsters, including Godzilla, much to their dismay. That very same night, a fishermen's boat is attacked somewhere along the Pacific Ocean by a multi-legged, crab-like MUTO creature-of which only the silhouette is seen-however, this attack is immediately met with an all-too familiar roar that the humans haven't heard in several days as Godzilla finally emerges from the sea after supposedly sitting in the dark throughout all the monster chaos that occurred all this time. Godzilla does battle with the creature and lays waste to it without much difficulty. It is then that the US military receives the first sightings of Godzilla since his long battle with the MUTOs in San Francisco, however, they receive this news too late as the UN Resolution to annihilate Godzilla and all other Daikaiju had already been passed. Dr. Serizawa insists they must find Godzilla before the world's governments do, however, Stenz insists they have their own priorities to deal with on the devastated island, now dubbed Monster Island. Lt. Reaver and Gen. Orlovsky have a bit of a dialog-a bit more subtle than before-before boarding the fleet to Japan. Along the way, they continue to touch up on old times throughout the flight, which ends with the two even sharing some giggles between what was said during the trip. They then land on the crest of Monster Island, which is a small peninsula surrounded by mountains and fog. As they head towards the gated entrance, they are suddenly attacked by a larval worm-like figure with black and red scales, who goes flying out of the water, shattering parts of the deck. Reaver and Orlovsky both flee, barely walking away unharmed, only to walk right into its path as they are suddenly backed into a tunnel. The creature follows them into the tunnel and the two look on fearfully as it begins to open its mouth and gets ready to eat them. Before it can consume them whole, however, a large reptilian tail swipes its way through the crevice, dislodging it and knocking the worm to sea level. The two suddenly look up and see a set of spikes... Godzilla! Godzilla does battle with the worm, eventually plowing through a nearby mountain as it latches onto the large reptile, biting him in a mesmirising tackle, before eventually finishing it off with a blast of its atomic breath, even lowering his head over the large insect in order to blast him to slimy bits! The two soldiers look on joyfully as Godzilla turns and stares at them for a brief moment, implying that he remembers them, before heading South. The soldiers then arrive on the interior of Monster Island, shooting the gate down. They come across tons of devastation and fog, with a lot of the same black smudges seen in the wake of the shipwreck earlier before finding a lifeless, 8-legged crustacean MUTO lying on the ground-covered in smoke, in which only the silhouette can be seen, the visible bits of which closely resemble the monster aboard the fishermen's boat, only larger and w/more legs-and the soldiers go to observe it. Along the way, Reaver notices a small warhead with "IsleCorp" engraved on it right in front of the dead creature's body and picks it up. Suddenly, a massive rift in the ground causes the creature's body to suddenly disappear! Chaos erupts as clouds of purple fog begins to circulate over where the monster's dead corpse used to be, smoke-screening the soldiers. After a moment of being blinded by the fog, they look up and they find themselves being attacked by what appear to be mini-MUTOs in crab-like form, which are seen coming out of the fog! A huge fight breaks out between the soldiers and mini-MUTOs when suddenly, a flock of miniature winged, black-scaled, moth-like MUTOs enters the fray. The crab MUTOs turn their attention to the winged creatures as the two packs of MUTO larva begin to do battle with each other. The soldiers are then able to retreat in the ensuing battle, and follow the path of destruction. Along the way, they hear small slithering noises and gain further leads. They follow the sounds and the devastation all the way to the end of the island, where they find a small cocoon. Before they can observe, however, large screeches can be heard as a silhouette of a 3-headed flying creature can be seen overhead. They then hear explosions and flashes of electricity as King Ghidorah starts tearing up Monster Island, destroying everything in sight, including the battling crustacean and flying moth MUTOs that are still doing battle! It then follows the soldiers to the end of the isle. Reaver looks up in horror as he stands literally a few feet away from the 3-headed juggernaut, standing right at his feet! He looks like he's about to kill all of the soldiers when suddenly, 2 brown-scaled, worm-like creatures appear and start spraying it with its spores. It does little more than annoy King Ghidorah, however, as he easily kills both of them with a single blast of his gravity beams. It is in this distraction that the soldiers are able to flee to safety. King Ghidorah then leaves Monster Island and flies South to Tokyo. The soldiers are left only to observe all the destruction the King has caused to this island, including the now-dead corpses of the 2 larva when suddenly, they hear something beginning to hatch out of the coccoon. The soldiers turn around to face the nest, and see a large, blue-eyed, moth-like creature begins to fly out of the coccoon in full adult form! She flies around, and observes all the destruction King Ghidorah has laid to her home. She is saddened when she finds that King Ghidorah has killed all of her young including her 2 larvae laying dead nearby. The soldiers look on as they see her fly off. As they watch her leave, Reaver gives her the name Mothra. After the invasion on Monster Island, upon being asked what the crustacean monster was that they discovered, Reaver reveals that his father once told him the tale of an ancient monster Godzilla did battle with called the Shinomura, an ancient, blue-scaled dragon monster. Like the crustacean MUTO they found on the island, it also consisted of many smaller creatures, and that the creature they discovered on Monster Island was much like it, except he could literally feel it to be "much more powerful than anything he's ever seen before," even more intense than the creature that attacked them (King Ghidorah), he says! It is at this point where he's confronted by General Orlovsky, but she has a special guest with her as she finally introduces Reaver, her ex, to her husband, Dr. Kraven Novak. Dr. Novak then walks him through his lab. He shows him a hidden branch of Monarch they've used specifically for researching and creating weapons dealing with monster threats in light of the monster mutations occurring on Monster Island. Along the way, he stumbles across a construct of a dinosaur-head closely resembling Godzilla's in every way, except in mechanical form. Upon reaching his lab, Kraven reveals the monster that attacked them to be King Ghidorah, an ancient 3-headed dragon that existed during the same period as Godzilla. He later reveals this creature to be a pawn of the 2 original MUTOs-who also existed during Godzilla's time-as the radiation they feed off of created 3 creatures called Dorats, who would eventually fuse together after further mutation, creating the 3-headed dragon. He then reveals that the heated rivalry between the 2 monsters stems from King Ghidorah hatching from his meteoric prison after landing on Mars, being sent there from an ancient civilization centuries later who tried to protect it from the humans, who were trying to destroy the egg, fearing it would doom civilization. Upon landing on Mars, he would go on a centuries long planet-destruction spree, eviscerating many planets in many different solar systems and all life on those planets-including the dinosaurs, his own species-here on earth. Godzilla would part take in many battles with King Ghidorah, wanting to prove who truly was the alpha male. Ghidorah has now come back to finish what they started, ending the centuries long stalemate. Orlovsky then steps in, revealing that her great grandfather-a military general, like herself-was responsible for sealing Ghidorah inside the very same meteor he crash landed onto Mars inside of during a battle with Godzilla here on earth. When asked what lured King Ghidorah back to earth and who was behind it, Kraven insists he doesn't know, but believes Monarch to be compromised in the ordeal, setting in motion a campaign to find out who was responsible. In Tokyo, the JSDF holds a meeting, unveiling their plans of dealing with the monsters as part of the new UN resolution passed when Tokyo suddenly finds themselves under attack by hordes of the same miniature, Muto-like crustacean creatures previously seen on Monster Island, causing many civilian casualities in the process. The Japanese military try and fight the mini-MUTOs as another scrum breaks out, however, their efforts once again prove to be in vein as they destroy the military tanks and combatants with ease. However, they are soon confronted by none other than Godzilla himself who comes stomping his way into Tokyo. He takes them all on and destroys each of them one-by-one. He then turns his attention to the Japanese military as they then attack him via tanks and fighter jets, under UN orders. In a shocking turn of events, Godzilla fights the armed forces directly for the very first time. The military likewise prove to be no match for Godzilla as he destroys the bulk of them with his atomic breath. Before he can seal the deal, he is cut off by King Ghidorah, who sores into Tokyo after his attacks in Seattle and Monster Island. In a long, epic fight scene, with King Ghidorah dominating the majority of the battle, King Ghidorah flings Godzilla into the ground after dragging him many feet into the air. He then proceeds to stomp him several times, lowering and driving his feet into Godzilla's sternum from above the ground. Godzilla looks like he's about to suffocate when on the third attempt, he grabs King Ghidorah's feet and violently tosses him into the pavement, and then into a nearby building after holding onto him. His tail then lights up and he looks like he's about to blast King Ghidorah with his atomic breath. Before he can do so, however, he is cut off by the military, who shoot him with some sort of electric amplifier weapon, paralyzing him. King Ghidorah then flees before they can even attempt to use the super weapon on him. The aftermath is shown on TV, with the caption "Threat No More: Godzilla Defeated" shown at the bottom of the screen and the UN celebrates, much to the dismay of Kristoferson and Serizawa. Shocked, he decries the UN with "be careful what you wish for." His threats prove truthful as King Ghidorah starts causing untold amounts of destruction in San Diego and Los Angeles, with military efforts to stop him once again proving futile. The humans then start realizing their mistake as King Ghidorah proves to be more of a threat than Godzilla ever was, and many civilians are shown pleading for the UN to free him from his slumber in televised protests. Reaver then pays Elle a little visit at her home, giving his respects. As a consolation prize, he reveals to her that his father once owned a resort on the reportedly devastated island-now dubbed Monster Island-where the two used to watch Godzilla hibernate and swim along the ocean together, letting her know that he can "show her first hand". Elle accepts his invitation as she then sails with Reaver along with her son to his old, abandoned home on Monster Island, now mostly dilapidated from the devastation done to it by the monster mutations on that island. He shows her his old fish tank, with "Destroyah" aptly labeled above it, much like her late husband, Ford's old fish tank with "Mothra" written above, which makes for an emotional moment between the two. He's not finished, however, as he then digs up his old projector. Together, they watch old film of young Reaver and his Father together with Godzilla swimming or hibernating in the background. Elle and Reaver slowly begin bonding watching this footage together as they share laughs, smiles, and even start holding hands while watching the footage together. At one point, her son asks "will we see him again?" to which he responds "yes, sweetie, I know we will." Elle and Reaver supposedly grow an attraction for one another as they turn, facing each other on the sofa. Reaver slowly leans in for a kiss, however, Elle rejects his advances and suddenly leaves the room, implying that she can never love again after suffering the tragic loss of her husband, Ford. Dejected, Reaver is left in a quandry in light of knowing that Elle can't accept having another man in her life so shortly after her late husband passed away and Orlovsky, his other potential suitor and main love interest, now has another man in her life. He stares at a picture he is holding in his hand of him with his arms wrapped around her. He then gets up, walks past Elle-seen sleeping in a guest bedroom-and digs up another roll of old footage. He then begins to watch footage of the two when they were together, back when he was still an active soldier in the military before a monster attack left him badly injured and unable to continue in the field. He gives a tearful before shutting it off in agony. Determined to get her back, he looks down and notices the missile left on the counter, with the "IsleCorp" logo encrypted on it. He then pulls out a laptop, hoping to dig up dirt on her husband in a desperate attempt to get her back. Back at a medical facility, Serizawa reveals that the meteorite containing King Ghidorah was lured back onto earth via a sonar transmitter to settle the "centuries long stalemate". Reaver informs Serizawa and co. that he thinks he knows exactly who's behind this, and will set out to expose the truth once and for all. Reaver then travels to the Monster Island secret lab-walking through tons of rubble and devastation along the way-dubbed IsleCorp. Holding a flashlight, he stumbles upon a videocamera lying on the ground, which shows satellite footage of the meteorite containing King Ghidorah being lured to earth from outer space via the sonar device. He continues his search throughout the lab, stumbling across test tubes containing body parts from the first MUTOs, a sculpture of an armadillo, and then a tenticle from a biological mutant plant, however, before can perform a complete investigation, the lab is raided by authorities and Reaver is arrested for tresspassing. At detention, he yells that Joe Brody was right... they were, in fact, "hiding something" all these years, and he now has proof, informing them that they are covering for a bio-terrorist. He shows them printed documentation that IsleCorp, the secret Monarch branch on Monster Island claiming to conduct experimentation there, is actually responsible for creating the monster mutations that run about on that island and that it is run by none other than Dr. Novak himself. Moreover, he reveals, through the documents he obtained, that he armed the Japanese military with the Omega X as part of a long, elaborate plan to annihilate civilizations with the monster mutations he helped create beginning with luring King Ghidorah back to earth via the sonar trasnmitter through the secret document he shows them labeled "Project Ghidorah". He then shows hidden tape via a microchip of Dr. Kraven admitting that he used his mutations to distract Godzilla from the real threat at hand-King Ghidorah-setting in motion the UN campaign to rid the world of all Daikaijus, and then baited the military into neurtalizing the only thing that can defeat King Ghidorah: Godzilla himself. He also confesses to orchestrating the terrorist nuke plot aboard the sub and the satanic rituals, both of which were conducted by his own henchmen in disguise! He then goes on to say "it's just the tip of the iceberg" prophecizing total human extinction! At his lab, Dr. Novak gives his doomsday prophecies, having unleashed King Ghidorah-who he dubs the King of Terror in his speech-and sadistically relishing over the hapless destruction he has caused. However, FBI agents soon raid his lab and he is subsequently arrested and detained. His arrest is made public on the news, with Elle, Kristoferson and Orlovsky all shown giving their reactions, none too pleasant. Not long after he is detained, he is confronted by several visitors at the Federal Detention Center in SeaTac, Washington. Vivienne lashes out at him for "dooming us all," met with an evil smirk, while Orlovsky, his wife, demands an explanation, to which he replies "so nothing can stand between us" in a world dominated by Daikaijus, which he dubs "the new dominant species", which is met with rage and Orlovsky even removing her engagement ring and throwing it at the glass separating them in disgust before leaving! Things get even more personal when the last of the 3 visitors, Lt. Reaver, approaches Kraven at his holding cell. Tensions arise more than ever throughout this visit/confrontation as Reaver lets Dr. Kraven know that he's taken everything from him; his family, his home-being that he is responsible for the Monster Island outbreak and creating the monster mutations that now run rampant on that island-his fiance, even his childhood icon, but then emphatically vows to bring him back before leaving the Federal Detention Center. Back at the military base, he then lays out a plan to free Godzilla from his confinement and sleep. Stenz warns against it on grounds of committing capital treason-as he's being held in a UN-controlled hangar in a criogenic glass box-however, Reaver insists he's willing to give his life in order to save mankind. Before leaving, Orlovsky confronts him with "in case this is our last mission..." and the two begin to share a kiss, rekindling their romance, though possibly for the last time as they embark on a dangerous-and borderlining criminal-rogue mission. Reaver and Orlovsky catch a fleet to the UN-controlled hangar in Tokyo along with Serizawa and Kristoferson, who vow to see the aftermath. Orlovsky and Reaver then break out of the chopper and start cleaning house on the guards with assault rifles, securing the complex. The chopper then flies above the hangar rooftop after Reaver and Orlovsky re-enter the fleet, and grab the criogenic glass cell containing Godzilla-still in cardiac arrest from the Omega X super weapon-via hook and drag him all the way to San Fran, where King Ghidorah is now running rampant. The military continue to fail to stop King Ghidorah, but soon find cavalry as Mothra appears in San Fran, and begins to do battle with the King of Terror, trying to avenge her younglings. During this time, the military fleet arrives in San Fran and drops the criogenic cell containing Godzilla into a nuclear plant. The radiation from the nuclear energy awakens Godzilla as he breaks out of his crio cell and heads towards downtown San Francisco. As this is happening, Mothra and King Ghidorah continue fighting, often exchanging beams of energy. However, the King of Terror proves to be much too domineering as she has trouble defeating King Ghidorah despite her best efforts. She is seen lying hapless on top of a building rooftop, appearing to be dying. King Ghidorah marches in for the kill, when suddenly, he is blasted from behind with a blast of nuclear energy, throwing him off guard. The blast creates an electrical current on the building rooftop which rejuvenates Mothra. She then flies towards the large nuclear figure, which turns out to be none other than Godzilla himself. Many of the civilians of San Francisco-with Elle and her son included in the bunch-begin to cheer rampantly as Godzilla shows up in San Fran with Mothra right beside him as the two team up to fight King Ghidorah together. The combined efforts prove to be a great match for the King of Terror, however, King Ghidorah is able to focus on and even launch gravity beams at both monsters simultaneously-even in separate directions-with all 3 of his heads throughout the course of the battle. At one point, Mothra drags Ghidorah while both are in flight before driving him into the ground with a charged blast of exploding energy beams, causing two nearby buildings to collapse and topple right on top of the King of Terror. Mothra watches on and observes, believing the him to be finished. King Ghidorah's unparalleled tenacity is soon showcased in full, however, as he slowly emerges from the rubble! Determined to finish him off, Mothra charges up before shooting another one of her energy beams at Ghidorah. However, Ghidorah shoots back at her with all 3 of his gravity beams, which prove to be stronger as it pushes Mothra's own energy beams back at her. This causes her to be hit by both blasts of energy simultaneously, killing her, leaving Godzilla to take on the rest of the fight alone. Godzilla puts up quite a fight, but still has trouble defeating his bitter foe. Towards the end of the fight, Ghidorah wraps all 3 heads around Godzilla's neck, binding him, during which time, Elle's son comes walking closer to where the 2 behemoths are fighting. Tears begin to roll down his eyes and he starts sobbing as he watches Godzilla being choked almost to death by King Ghidorah. Ghidorah notices this out of the corner of one eye and lets go of Godzilla. In typical "destroyer of life" fashion, he turns to the little boy. He seemingly gets ready to blast him to dust with his gravity beams, however, Godzilla quickly notices this, having an emphasis for humans, and bites Ghidorah's middle head, disorienting him while trapping the energy beams from his left and right heads with both palms. His spikes then begin to light up an unusual orange color as he blasts Ghidorah with his new red-colored hyper breath attack-that he secretly gained from the radiation from the nuclear plant-while simultaneously latching onto Ghidorah's middle head with his teeth, blowing off King Ghidorah's middle head and parts of both wings in the process, killing him. Godzilla then gives his iconic roar one more time in victory. Everybody, from Serizawa, Kristoferson, Elle, Reaver and Orlovsky look up in pure joy, with many civilians cheering, having been saved from the unstopable juggernaut that is King Ghidorah. Orlovsky and Reaver share one final heart-felt kiss, before looking up and noticing Godzilla giving them another brief glance before walking past them. They both wave at the radioactive dinosaur and share big smiles together as they watch him walk off into the San Francisco bay, heading into the sunset one more time. Post-Credits Scene During a post-credits scene, Dr. Novak is seen back in his prison cell at the SeaTac FDC, giving another ominous dialog, insisting that this is just the beginning. He then goes on to tell Godzilla and the humans to enjoy this victory while it lasts. He then gets up and closes with "as there comes a time when even Gods must meet their end" while looking at a large piece of paper labeled "Project MechaGodzilla"-containing an outline of a mechanical clone of Godzilla, modeled after the new 2014 design-and another labeled "Project Destroyah"-containing an outline of a giant crab-like MUTO-right beside it. He then gives one last hideous laugh as the segment comes to a close. Cast * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Lt. Ford Brody * Ken Watanabe as Dr. Ishiro Serizawa * Mark Wahlberg as Lt. John Reaver * Ethan Hawke as FBI Agent Matt Strauss * Emily Blunt as Gen. Natalia Orlovsky * Elizabeth Olsen as Elle Brody * Laurence Fishburne as Chad Kristoferson * Cillian Murphy as Dr. Kraven Novak * Marion Cotillard as Elise Romanna * Sally Hawkins as Dr. Vivienne Graham * David Strathairn as Admiral William Stenz